This invention constitutes an improvement on the mixing and dispensing apparatus for poisonous spray as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,022 issued to Frederick M. Gleockler. Unlike the apparatus of the prior patent, the apparatus of this application provides a structure whereby the mixing of the powdered poison and water is accomplished entirely by the apparatus, thereby substantially eliminating all danger to an operator in accomplishing the mixing of the poisonous spray.